Lendo Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal
by Helena Black Potter
Summary: O que aconteceria se Dumbledore se juntasse a Lilian, Alice, Frank, Snape e os Marotos para ler Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal?
1. Chapter 1

** Alvo Dumbledore admirava a bela paisagem pela janela de seu escritório na torre mais alta do castelo. O tom laranja do céu ao pôr-do-sol era algo que o fascinava desde a primeira vez que pusera os pés ali. **

** Já fazia algumas boas décadas que Dumbledore havia se tornado diretor da escola de Magia e Bruxaria De Hogwarts, apenas lamentava não poder mais ensinar pessoalmente seus tão adorados alunos. **

** Enquanto pensava na sua vida naquela escola, a sala do diretor foi invadida por uma luz azul que quase o cegou. E repentinamente o clarão se esvaiu, deixando para trás apenas alguns livros na mesa com uma carta em cima. **

** O homem se aproximou cuidadosamente e pegou primeiro a carta. **

** _Caro Diretor __Dumbledore, meu nome é Harry Potter e sou de outro tempo. Sim, eu sei, e o que alguém do futuro faria me escrevendo uma carta?_**

_** Acontece professor, que no seu tempo está começando uma guerra, que ainda irá durar anos, e com isso muitas vidas inocentes serão tomadas. **_

_** No final, acabaremos vencendo, porém o custo será muito alto. Por isso, agora estou lhe mandando estes livros que contam a minha história na esperança de que vocês consigam mudar o futuro horrível que os aguarda. **_

_** Peço que o senhor chame os alunos, Tiago Potter, Lilian Evans, Sirius Black, Remo Lupin, Frank Longbottom, Alice Cohen, Severo Snape e é claro, o senhor poderá ler junto à eles, já que são os maiores interessados. **_

_** Por favor, professor, faça com que eles terminem de ler todos os livros antes de julgarem, pois inocentes serão apontados como os vilões. **_

_** Ao terminarem de ler todos os livros aparecerá alguém de minha confiança para juntos decidirem o melhor a se fazer. **_

_** Atenciosamente **_

_** Harry Potter **_

** Dumbledore imediatamente tratou de mandar corujas para os alunos citados. Há muito não lhe acontecia algo tão fascinante. **

** Passadas algumas horas, Dumbledore ouve a primeira batida na porta. **

** – Entre. - Murmurou o homem atrás da grande mesa. **

** – Olá, professor - devolveu uma certa ruiva entrando na ampla sala. **

** – Que bom vê-la novamente senhorita Evans, por que não se senta enquanto aguardamos seu colegas? - Perguntou o velho. **

** Apenas alguns minutos depois todos já haviam chegado, inclusive Severo Snape que ficou parado em um canto sentindo-se deslocado ali, principalmente com o olhar de todos em cima dele. **

** – Então, professor. Por que o senhor nos chamou aqui com tanta urgência? - Perguntou Tiago Potter que estava estranhamente quieto desde que chegara. **

** – Eu os chamei aqui, porque hoje algo inacreditável aconteceu comigo. Imaginem vocês, que eu recebi alguns livros vindos do futuro. - Dumbledore deu uma pausa em seu discurso esperando que todos se recuperassem do susto e então continuou. - Também havia uma carta, que dizia para lermos todos juntos. Vocês estão de acordo com isso? **

**Os alunos ainda em choque olharam uns para os outros se perguntando o que deveriam fazer. Se fosse numa situação normal eles não hesitariam. **

** – Devo avisar-lhes, no entanto, que me foi pedido para tentar impedir que fizessem qualquer coisa que venham a se arrepender mais tarde, já que as pessoa erradas serão incriminadas. - Terminou Dumbledore. Depois disso não poderia fazer mais nada, era apenas decisão dos jovens. **

** Tiago Potter olhava bem para seus amigos e pensava que se houvesse qualquer coisa a fazer por eles, faria. Tendo isso em mente respondeu: **

** – Por mim tudo bem, professor, eu aceito. **

** Algo parecido passava pela mente de Sirius Black, Remo Lupin, Frank Longbottom e Alice Cohen, que seguindo o exemplo do amigo disseram: **

** – Nós também aceitamos, professor. - Exclamou Remo, em nome de todos. **

** Já Lilian Evans pensava que talvez essa poderia ser uma chance de ter seu melhor amigo novamente, e se não, talvez pelo menos conseguisse mudar algo ruim no futuro. Também pensava que essa poderia ser uma boa oportunidade para conhecer melhor certo maroto. Com todas as vezes que a convidara para sair, não era de se admirar que cogitasse essa ideia. **

** – Tá legal. Eu topo. - Respondeu firmemente. **

** Severo Snape não poderia se importar menos com que o futuro reservava para aquele grupo, tirando, é claro, Lilian. Então por ela, ele faria esse sacrifício. **

** – Ok, eu aceito. **

** – Muito bem então, comecemos. - Disse Dumbledore por fim, pegando o primeiro livro. - Quem gostaria de ler primeiro? **

** – Eu leio, professor. - Se ofereceu Sirius. **

** Dumbledore entregou o livro ao moreno que leu em voz alta. **

** – Harry Potter E A Pedra Filosofal.**


	2. Chapter 2

_No capitulo anterior:_

_Dumbledore_ entregou o livro ao moreno que leu em voz alta. 

_– Harry Potter E A Pedra Filosofal._

– Harry Potter? - Exclamou Tiago surpreso. Será que era seu filho?

– Se você deixar o Sirius ler, nós saberemos. - Disse Lilian.

Tiago fez apenas um aceno de cabeça para que Sirius voltasse a ler.

**Capítulo 1 - O menino que sobreviveu **

**O Sr. e a Sra. Dursley, da Rua dos Alfeneiros, nº 4, se orgulhavam de dizer que eram perfeitamente normais, muito bem, obrigado. Eram as últimas pessoas no mundo que se esperaria que se metessem em alguma coisa estranha ou misteriosa, porque simplesmente não compactuavam com esse tipo de bobagem. **

– Parecem trouxas - disse Frank.

**O Sr. Dursley era Diretor de uma firma chamada Grunnings, fazia perfurações. Era um hoem alto e corpulento quase sem pescoço, embora tivesse enormes bigodes. A Sra. Dursley era loura e tinha um pescoço quase duas vezes mais comprido que o normal o que era muito útil porque ela passava grande parte do tempo espichando-o por cima da cerca do jardim para espiar os vizinhos. Os Dursley tinham um filhinho chamado Dudley, o Duda, e em sua opinião não havia garoto melhor em nenhum lugar do mundo. **

Lilian começou a arregalar os olhos quando ouviu o sobrenome do cunhado, agora parecia que eles iriam saltar de suas órbitas de tão abertos que estavam com a descrição da Sra Dursley.

**Os Dursley tinham tudo que queriam, mas tinham também um segredo, e seu maior receio era que alguém o descobrisse. Achavam que não iriam aguentar se alguém descobrisse a existência dos Potter.**

– O que minha família tem a ver com esses Dursleys? - Perguntou Tiago.

Suas duvidas foram esclarecidas quase que imediatamente.

**A Sra. Potter era irmã da Sra. Dursley, mas não se viam a muitos anos, na realidade a Sra. Dursley fingia que não tinha irmã, porque esta e o marido imprestável eram o que havia de menos parecido possível com os Dursley.**

– Oh, meu Merlin! - Arfou Alice.

– O que houve, Ali? - Se preocupou Frank.

– A descrição da Sra Dursley é a mesma que a irmã da Lilian.

Assim que Alice terminou de falar todos olharam para Lilian e finalmente perceberam como ela estava pálida.

– Não temos certeza Alice. Por que nós não esperamos para ver?

De pouco adiantou o que ela acabara de dizer, pois Tiago já tinha aberto seu famoso sorriso "tenho trinta e dois dentes"

– Não fale nada Potter, nós ainda não sabemos. Por favor, Black, continue.

Ninguém ousou discutir.

**Eles estremeciam só de pensar o que os vizinhos iriam dizer se os Potter aparecessem na rua. Os Dursley sabiam que os Potter tinham um filhinho também, mas nunca o tinham visto. O garoto era mais uma razão para manter os Potter à distância, eles não queriam que Duda se misturasse com uma criança daquelas. **

– Criança daquelas? Como ousam falar assim do meu filho? - Protestou Tiago.

– Calma, Pontas. - Pediu Remo.

**Quando o Sr. e a Sra. Dursley acordaram na terça-feira monótona e cinzenta em que a nossa história começa não havia nada no céu nublado lá fora sugerindo as coisas estranhas e misteriosas que não tardariam a acontecer por todo o país. O Sr. Dursley cantarolava ao escolher a gravata mais sem graça do mundo para ir trabalhar e a Sra. Dursley fofocava alegremente enquanto lutava para encaixar um Duda aos berros na cadeirinha alta.**

– Quem escolhe a gravata mais sem graça do mundo para ir trabalhar? - Perguntou dessa vez Sirius com uma cara cética. - Seu cunhado não bate bem da cabeça, só pode Lilian.

– Nós ainda não sabemos se é meu cunhado, Black. E cala a boca e volte a ler! - Devolveu a ruiva ríspida.

**Nenhum deles reparou em uma coruja parda que passou, batendo as asas, pela janela. **

**Às oito e meia, o Sr. Dursley apanhou a pasta, deu um beijinho no rosto da Sra. Dursley e tentou dar um beijo de despedida em Duda, mas não conseguiu, porque na hora Duda estava tendo um acesso de raiva e atirava o cereal nas paredes.**

– Criança adorável. - Exclamou Alice ironicamente.

**— Pestinha — disse rindo contrafeito o Sr. Dursley ao sair de casa. Entrou no carro e deu marcha à ré para sair do estacionamento do número quatro. **

**Foi na esquina da rua que ele notou o primeiro indício de que algo estranho ocorria: um gato lia um mapa. **

– Tia Mini - disse Tiago com certeza na voz.

– Como você sabe que é ela, Potter? - Perguntou Lilian, mas foi Remo quem respondeu.

– Acredite Lilian, se o Pontas diz que é a professora McGonagall, é ela. Esse daí pode reconhecê-la em qualquer forma.

**Por um instante o Sr. Dursley não percebeu o que vira — em seguida virou rapidamente a cabeça para dar uma segunda olhada. Havia um gato de listras amarelas, sentado na esquina da Rua dos Alfeneiros, mas não havia nenhum mapa à vista. Em que estaria pensando naquela hora? Devia ter sido um efeito da luz. Ele piscou e arregalou os olhos para o gato. **

**O gato o encarou. Enquanto virava a esquina e subia a rua, espiou o gato pelo espelho retrovisor. Ele agora estava lendo a placa que dizia Rua dos Alfeneiros — não, não estava olhando a placa: gatos não podiam ler mapas nem placas. **

– A não ser que esse gato seja a tia Mini. - Interrompeu Tiago.

**O Sr. Dursley sacudiu a cabeça e tirou o gato do pensamento. Durante o caminho para a cidade ele não pensou em mais nada exceto no grande pedido de brocas que tinha esperanças de receber naquele dia, mas ao sair da cidade, as brocas foram varridas de sua cabeça por outra coisa. Ao parar no costumeiro engarrafamento matinal, não pode deixar de notar que havia uma quantidade de gente estranhamente vestida andando pelas ruas. Gente com capas largas. O Sr. Dursley não tolerava gente que andava com roupas ridículas — os trapos que se viam nos jovens! Imaginou que aquilo fosse uma nova moda idiota.**

– Parecem bruxos, mas não entendo. Estamos sendo muito descuidados. - Exclamou Frank com a testa franzida.

**Tamborilou os dedos no volante e seu olhar recaiu em um grupinho de excêntricos parados bem perto dele. Cochichavam excitados. O Sr. Dursley se irritou ao ver que alguns deles nem eram jovens, ora, aquele homem devia ser mais velho do que ele, e usava uma capa verde-esmeralda! Que petulância! Mas então ocorreu ao Sr. Dursley que se tratava provavelmente de alguma promoção boba — essas pessoas estavam obviamente arrecadando alguma coisa... É, devia ser isto! O tráfego avançou e alguns minutos depois o Sr. Dursley chegou ao estacionamento da Grunnings, o pensamento de volta às brocas. **

– Que cara mais chato. - Chateou-se Sirius.

**O Sr. Dursley sempre sentava de costas para a parede em seu escritório no nono andar. Se não o fizesse, talvez tivesse achado mais difícil se concentrar em brocas aquela manhã. Ele não viu as corujas que voavam velozes em plena luz do dia, embora as pessoas na rua as vissem, elas apontavam e se espantavam enquanto um bando de corujas passava no alto.**

Agora não mais apenas Frank quem estava com o cenho franzido.

**A maioria jamais vira uma mesmo à noite. O Sr. Dursley, porém, teve uma manhã normal sem corujas. Gritou com cinco pessoas diferentes. Deu vários telefonemas importantes e gritou mais um pouco. Estava de excelente humor até a hora do almoço, quando pensou em esticar as pernas e atravessar a rua para comprar um pãozinho doce na padaria defronte. **

**Esquecera completamente as pessoas de capas até passar por um grupo delas próximo à padaria. Olhou-as com raiva ao passar. Não sabia o porquê, mas elas o deixavam nervoso. Essas cochichavam também, mas ele não viu nenhuma latinha de coleta. Foi ao passar por elas na volta, levando uma grande rosca açucarada que entreouviu algumas palavras do que diziam. **

**— ... Os Potter, é verdade, foi o que ouvi... **

**— ... É, o filho deles, Harry... **

**O Sr. Dursley parou de repente. O medo invadiu-o. Virou a cabeça para olhar as pessoas que cochichavam como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas pensou melhor. **

**Atravessou a rua depressa, correu para o escritório, disse rispidamente à secretária que não o incomodasse, agarrou o telefone e quase terminara de discar o número de casa quando mudou de ideia. **

– Covarde. - Brandou Tiago. - Esse com certeza não ficaria na Grifinória.

**Colocou o telefone no gancho e alisou os bigodes pensando... Não, estava agindo como um idiota. Potter não era um nome tão fora do comum assim. Tinha certeza de que havia muita gente chamada Potter com um filho chamado Harry. Pensando bem nem sequer tinha certeza de que o sobrinho tivesse o nome de Harry. Jamais viu o menino. Talvez fosse Ernesto. Ou Eduardo. **

**Não tinha sentido preocupar a Sra. Dursley, ela sempre ficava tão perturbada à simples menção da irmã. Não a culpava — se ele tivesse uma irmã como aquela... Mas mesmo assim aquelas pessoas de capas. **

**Achou bem mais difícil se concentrar nas brocas aquela tarde e quando deixou o edifício às cinco horas, continuava tão preocupado que deu um encontrão em alguém parado ali à porta. **

**— Desculpe — murmurou, quando o velhinho cambaleou e quase caiu. Levou alguns segundos até o Sr. Dursley perceber que o homem estava usando uma capa roxa. Não parecia nada aborrecido por ter sido quase jogado ao chão. Ao contrário, seu rosto se abriu em um largo sorriso e ele disse numa voz esganiçada que fez os passantes olharem: **

**— Não precisa pedir desculpas, caro senhor, porque nada poderia me aborrecer hoje! Alegre-se! Porque o Você-Sabe-Quem finalmente foi-se embora! Até trouxas como o senhor deviam estar comemorando um dia tão feliz! **

– Voldemort se foi? - Exclamou Remo.

– Por isso estamos sendo tão descuidados dessa maneira. - Supos Alice.

– Mas o que aconteceu com ele? - Perguntou-se Lilian, que estava gostando cada vez menos da história de sua irmã envolvida com bruxos.

**E o velho abraçou o Sr. Dursley pela cintura e se afastou. **

**O Sr. Dursley ficou pregado no chão. Fora abraçado por um completo estranho. E também achava que fora chamado de trouxa, o que quer que isso quisesse dizer. Estava abalado. Correu para o carro e partiu para casa, esperando que estivesse imaginando coisas, o que nunca esperara que fizesse, porque não aprovava a imaginação. **

– Que idiota! - disse Tiago.

**Quando entrou no estacionamento do numero quatro, a primeira coisa que viu — e isso não melhorou o seu estado de espírito, — foi o gato listrado que notara aquela manhã.** **Agora ele estava sentado no muro do jardim. Tinha certeza de que era o mesmo, as marcas em volta dos olhos eram as mesmas. **

**— Chispa! — disse o Sr. Dursley em voz alta. **

**O gato não se mexeu. Apenas lançou-lhe um olhar severo. Será que isto era um comportamento normal para um gato, pensou o Sr. Dursley. Continuava decidido a então não comentar nada com a esposa. **

**A Sra. Dursley tivera um dia normal e agradável. Contou-lhe durante o jantar os problemas da senhora do lado com a filha e ainda que Duda aprendera uma palavra nova (Nunca). O Sr. Dursley tentou agir normalmente. Depois que Duda foi se deitar, ele chegou à sala em tempo de ouvir o último noticiário noturno. **

**"E, por último, os observadores de pássaros em toda parte registraram que as corujas do país se comportaram de forma muito estranha hoje. Embora elas normalmente cacem a noite e raramente apareçam à luz do dia, centenas desses pássaros foram vistos hoje voando em todas as direções desde o alvorecer. Os especialistas não sabem explicar por que as corujas de repente mudaram o seu padrão de sono." **

**O locutor se permitiu um sorriso.**

– Ele parece saber sobre nós.

**"Muito misterioso. E agora, com Jorge Mendes, o nosso boletim meteorológico. "Vai haver mais tempestades de corujas hoje à noite, Jorge?" **

**"Bom, Eduardo", disse o meteorologista, "não sei lhe dizer, mas não foram só as corujas que se comportaram de modo estranho hoje, ouvintes de todo o pais têm telefonado para reclamar que em vez do aguaceiro que prometi para ontem, eles tem tido chuvas de estrelas! **

**Talvez alguém ande festejando a noite das fogueiras uma semana mais cedo este ano! Mas posso prometer para hoje uma noite chuvosa". **

– Gente, eu entendo que estejamos felizes e tudo, mas isso já é demais. Assim os trouxas irão descobrir sobre magia. - Se preocupou Alice.

**O Sr. Dursley ficou paralisado na poltrona. Estrelas cadentes em todo o país? Corujas voando durante o dia? Gente misteriosa com capas por todo lado? E um cochicho, um cochicho a respeito dos Potter... **

**A Sra. Dursley entrou na sala trazendo duas xícaras de chá. Não adiantava. Teria que lhe dizer alguma coisa. Pigarreou nervoso. **

**— Hum, hum, Petúnia, querida, você não tem tido notícias de sua irmã ultimamente? **

– Aha, eu sabia! - Exclamou Alice. - A irmã de Lilian se chama Petúnia.

Tiago se levantou da cadeira e começou a fazer uma dancinha da vitória enquanto Lilian escondia o rosto entre as mãos.

Snape que se manteve calado até aquele momento, não poderia estar mais infeliz. Seu amor iria se casar com seu pior inimigo. E o pior de tudo. Ela que tantas vezes tinha jurado odiá-lo, não parecia aborrecida com o fato de se tornar a Sra Potter, apenas surpresa.

**Conforme esperava, a Sra. Dursley pareceu chocada e aborrecida. Afinal, normalmente fingiam que ela não tinha irmã. **

– Por que eles fingem que não tem irmã? - Perguntou Tiago, aborrecido, olhando diretamente para Lilian.

– Minha irmã não gosta de bruxos! - Respondeu ela simplesmente.

**— Não. — respondeu ela, seca. — Por quê? **

**— Uma notícia engraçada — murmurou o Sr. Dursley — Corujas... Estrelas cadentes e vi uma porção de gente de aparência estranha na cidade hoje... **

**— E dai? — cortou a Sra. Dursley. **

**— Bem, pensei, talvez, tivesse alguma ligação com... Sabe... O pessoal dela. **

**A Sra. Dursley bebericou o chá com os lábios contraídos. O Sr. Dursley ficou em dúvida se teria coragem de lhe contar que ouvira o nome "Potter". Decidiu que não. Em vez disso, falou com a voz mais displicente que pode: **

**— O filho deles, teria mais ou menos a idade do Duda agora, não? **

**— Suponho que sim — respondeu a Sra. Dursley ainda seca. **

**— Como é mesmo o nome dele? Ernesto, não é? **

**— Harry. Um nome feio e vulgar se quer saber minha opinião. **

– Você coloca o nome de Dudley no seu filho e vem dizer que o meu filho tem nome vulgar? - Agora que Lilian tinha certeza de que teria um filho, sabia que seria capaz de qualquer coisa por ele.

Tiago abriu um sorriso ao perceber que Lilian não se importava com o fato de que eles teriam um filho.

**— Ah, é — disse o Sr. Dursley, sentindo um aperto horrível no coração. — E, concordo com você. **

**Não disse mais nenhuma palavra sobre o assunto a caminho do quarto onde foram se deitar. Enquanto a Sra. Dursley estava no banheiro, o Sr. Dursley foi devagarzinho até a janela e espiou o jardim da casa. O gato continuava lá. Observava o começo da Rua dos Alfeneiros como se esperasse alguma coisa. **

**Estaria imaginando coisas. Será que tudo isto teria ligação com os Potter? Tinha-se... Se transpirasse que eram aparentados como um casal de... Bem ele achava que não aguentaria.**

– Como alguém como você pode ter uma familia como essa? - Perguntou Remo.

Lilian apenas deu de ombros.

– Não faz diferença. - Disse.

**Os Dursley se deitaram. A Sra. Dursley, adormeceu logo, mas o Sr. Dursley continuou acordado pensando no que acontecera. Seu último consolo antes de adormecer foi pensar que mesmo que os Potter estivessem envolvidos, não havia razão para se aproximarem dele e da Sra. Dursley. Os Potter sabiam muito bem o que pensavam deles e de gente de sua laia... Não via como ele e Petúnia poderiam se envolver com nada que estivesse acontecendo. O Sr. Dursley bocejou e se virou. Isso não poderia afetá-los... **

**Como estava enganado. **

– Não gosto disso. - Disse Sirius.

**O Sr. Dursley talvez estivesse mergulhando em um sono inquieto, mas o gato no muro lá fora não mostrava sinais de sono. **

**Continuava sentado imóvel como uma estátua, os olhos fixos na esquina mais distante da Rua dos Alfeneiros. E nem sequer estremeceu quando uma porta de carro bateu na rua seguinte, nem mesmo quando duas corujas mergulharam do alto. Na verdade, era quase meia-noite quando o gato se mexeu. **

**Um homem apareceu na esquina que o gato estivera vigiando. **

**Apareceu tão súbita e silenciosamente que se poderia pensar que tivesse saído do chão. O rabo do gato mexeu ligeiramente e seus olhos se estreitaram. **

**Ninguém jamais vislumbrara nada parecido com este homem na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Era alto, magro e muito velho a julgar pelo prateado dos seus cabelos e de sua barba, suficientemente longos para prender no cinto. Usava vestes longas, uma capa púrpura que arrastava pelo chão e botas com saltos altos e fivelas. Seus olhos azuis eram claros, luminosos e cintilantes por trás dos óculos em meia-lua e o nariz, muito comprido e torto, como se o tivesse quebrado pelo menos duas vezes. O nome dele era Alvo Dumbledore. **

– O que o senhor faz na casa da minha irmã, professor?

– Não sei senhorita Evans, isso não aconteceu todavia. - Respondeu Dumbledore intrigado.

**Alvo Dumbledore não parecia ter consciência de que acabara numa rua onde tudo desde o seu nome às suas botas era malvisto. **

– Tenho mais consciência do que imagina. - Disse o homem para ninguém especificamente.

**Estava ocupado apalpando a capa, procurando alguma coisa. Mas parecia ter consciência de que estava sendo vigiado, porque ergueu a cabeça de repente para o gato, que continuava a fitá-lo da outra ponta da rua. Por algum motivo, a visão do gato pareceu diverti-lo. Deu uma risadinha e murmurou: **

**— Eu devia ter imaginado. **

**Encontrou o que procurava no bolso interior da capa, parecia um isqueiro de prata. Abriu-o, ergueu-o no ar e ascendeu. O lampião de rua mais próximo apagou-se com um estalido seco. Ele fez de novo — o lampião seguinte piscou e apagou, doze vezes ele acionou o "desiluminador", até que as únicas luzes acesas na rua eram dois pontinhos minúsculos ao longe, os olhos do gato que os vigiava. Se alguém espiasse pela janela agora, até a Sra. Dursley, de olhos de contas, não conseguira ver nada que estava acontecendo na calçada. Dumbledore tornou a guardar o "desiluminador" na capa e saiu caminhando pela rua em direção ao número quatro, onde se sentou no muro ao lado do gato. Não para olhar para o bicho, mas, passado algum tempo, dirigiu-se a ele. **

**— Imaginava encontrar a senhora aqui, Professora Minerva McGonagall. **

– Eu avisei. - Disse Tiago

**E virou-se para sorrir para o gato, mas este desaparecera. Ao invés dele, viu-se sorrindo para uma mulher de aspecto severo que usava óculos de lentes quadradas exatamente do formato das marcas que o gato tinha em volta dos olhos. Ela, também, usava uma capa esmeralda. Trazia os cabelos negros presos num coque apertado. E parecia decididamente irritada. **

**– A Tia mini está sempre irritada. - Brincou Sirius. **

**— Como soube que era eu? — perguntou. **

**— Minha cara professora, nunca vi um gato se sentar tão duro. **

Todos começaram a rir.

**— O senhor estaria duro se tivesse passado o dia todo sentado em um muro de pedra — respondeu a Professora Minerva. **

– Isso é mal. Por que diabos uma professora de Hogwarts ficaria o dia inteiro num bairro trouxa? - Perguntou Frank.

**— O dia todo? Quando podia estar comemorando? Devo ter passado por mais de dez festas e banquetes a caminho daqui. A professora fungou aborrecida. **

**— Ah sim, vi que todos estão comemorando — disse impaciente. — Era de esperar que fossem um pouco mais cautelosos, mas não, até os trouxas notaram que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Foi até noticiado no telejornal— Ela indicou com a cabeça a sala às escuras dos Dursley. — Eu ouvi... Bandos de corujas... Estrelas cadentes... Ora, eles não são completamente idiotas. Não podiam deixar de notar alguma coisa. **

**— Estrelas cadentes em Kent, aposto que foi coisa de Dédalo Diggle. Ele nunca teve muito juízo. Você não pode culpá-los — ponderou Dumbledore educadamente. — Temos tido muito pouco o que comemorar nos últimos onze anos.**

– Onze anos? A guerra vai durar tudo isso? Mas como?

Todos estavam com medo nesse ponto da história. Sabe-se lá o que pode de ruim ter acontecido durante esse meio tempo.

**— Sei disso — retrucou a professora mal-humorada. — Mas não é razão para perdermos a cabeça. As pessoas estão sendo completamente descuidadas, saem as ruas em plena luz do dia, sem nem ao menos vestir roupa de trouxa, e espalham boatos. **

**De esguelha, lançou um olhar atento a Dumbledore, como se esperasse que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas ele continuou calado, por isso ela recomeçou: **

**— Ia ser uma graça se, no próprio dia em que Você-Sabe-Quem parece ter finalmente ido embora, os trouxas descobrissem a nossa existência. Suponho que ele realmente tenha ido embora, não é, Dumbledore? **

**— Parece que não há dúvida. Temos muito o que agradecer. Aceita um sorvete de limão? **

**— Um o quê? **

**— Um sorvete de limão. E uma espécie de doce dos trouxas de que sempre gostei muito. **

**— Não, obrigada — disse a Professora Minerva com frieza, como se não achasse que o momento pedia sorvetes de limão. — Mesmo que Você-Sabe-Quem tenha ido embora. **

**— Minha cara professora, com certeza uma pessoa sensata como a senhora pode chamá-lo pelo nome. Toda essa bobagem de Você-Sabe-Quem, há onze anos venho tentando convencer as pessoas a chamá-lo pelo nome que recebeu: Voldemort — A professora franziu a cara, mas Dumbledore, que estava separando dois sorvetes de limão, pareceu não reparar — Tudo fica tão confuso quando todos não param de dizer "Você-Sabe-Quem". Nunca vi nenhuma razão para ter medo de dizer o nome de Voldemort. **

**— Sei que não vê — disse a professora parecendo meio exasperada, meio admirada.—Mas você é diferente... Todo o mundo sabe que você é o único de quem Você-Sabe... Ah está bem, de quem Voldemort tem medo. **

**— Isto é um elogio — disse Dumbledore calmamente. — Voldemort tinha poderes que nunca tive. **

**— Só porque você é muito... Bem... Nobre para usá-los. **

**— É uma sorte estar escuro. Nunca mais corei assim desde que Madame Pomfrey me disse que gostava dos meus abafadores de orelhas novos. **

– Poderiamos ter ficado sem saber disso, professor. - Brincou Sirius.

**A Professora Minerva lançou um olhar severo a Dumbledore e disse: **

**— As corujas não são nada comparadas aos boatos que correm que todos estão dizendo? Por que ele foi embora? Que foi que finalmente o deteve? **

**Aparentemente a Professora Minerva chegara ao ponto que estava ansiosa para discutir, a verdadeira razão pela qual estivera esperando o dia todo em cima de um muro frio e duro, porque nem como gato nem como mulher ela fixara antes um olhar tão penetrante em Dumbledore como agora. Era óbvio que seja o que fosse que "todos" estavam dizendo, ela não iria acreditar até que Dumbledore confirmasse ser verdade. Dumbledore, porém, estava escolhendo mais um sorvete de limão e não respondeu. **

Todos se arrumaram ansiosos em sua cadeira para ouvirem como Voldemort foi finalmente derrotado.

**— O que estão dizendo — continuou ela — é que a noite passada Voldemort apareceu em Godric's Hollow. Foi procurar os Potter. O boato é que Lílian e Tiago Potter estão... Estão mortos. **

Nesse momento todos prenderam a respiração e Lilian começou a chorar baixinho.

– Por favor, Sirius, continua. Se eu vou morrer quero saber como. - Pediu ela.

**Dumbledore fez que sim com a cabeça. A Professora Minerva perdeu o fôlego. **

**— Lílian e Tiago... Não posso acreditar... Não quero acreditar... Ah, Alvo. **

**Dumbledore estendeu a mão e deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro. **

**— Eu sei... Eu sei... — disse deprimido. **

**A voz da Professora Minerva tremeu ao prosseguir: **

**— E não é só isso estão dizendo que ele tentou matar o filho dos Potter, Harry. Mas... Não conseguiu. Não conseguiu matar o garotinho. Ninguém sabe o porquê nem como, mas estão dizendo que na hora que não pôde matar Harry Potter, por alguma razão, o poder de Voldemort desapareceu e é por isso que ele foi embora. **

– Meu filho de apena um ano de idade derrotou Voldemort.

Não era apenas Tiago que estava assombrado.

– Mas como isso é possível, professor? - Perguntou ele ao diretor.

– Não sei ,senhor Potter. Sinceramente, estou entendo tanto quanto o senhor.

**Dumbledore concordou com a cabeça, sério. **

**— É verdade? — gaguejou a professora. — Depois de tudo o que ele fez... Todas as pessoas que matou... Não conseguiu matar um garotinho? É simplesmente espantoso... De tudo que poderia detê-lo... Mas, por Deus, como foi que Harry sobreviveu? **

**— Só podemos imaginar — disse Dumbledore. — Talvez nunca cheguemos a saber. **

**A Professora Minerva pegou um lenço de renda e secou com delicadeza os olhos por baixo das lentes dos óculos. Dumbledore deu uma grande fungada ao mesmo tempo em que tirava o relógio de ouro do bolso e o examinava. Era um relógio muito estranho. **

**Tinha doze ponteiros, mas nenhum número, em vez deles pequenos planetas giravam à volta. Mas, devia fazer sentido para Dumbledore, porque ele o repôs no bolso e disse: **

**— Hagrid está atrasado. A propósito, foi ele que lhe disse que eu estaria aqui, suponho. **

**— Foi. E suponho que você não vá me dizer por que está aqui e não em outro lugar. **

**— Vim trazer Harry para tio e a tia. Eles são a única família que lhe resta. **

– Não, professor. O senhor não pode deixar o meu filho com a minha irmã. Ela vai maltratá-lo. - Implorou Lilian desesperada olhando para Dumbledore.

– Calma Lilian, deve ser apenas temporário, afinal de contas nós nunca deixaríamos seu filho sozinho, principalmente com os trouxas. - Afirmou Alice.

Lilian olhou para cada um de seus amigos, - exceto para Snape que ela sabia que jamais cuidaria de um filho de Tiago, mesmo ela sendo a mãe - e os viu assentir com a cabeça.

Por fim olhou para o diretor e ele apenas respondeu:

– Se eu deixei seu filho com sua irmã, lhe garanto que deve ter um propósito senhorita Evans. - Garantiu Dumbledore.

**— Você não quer dizer, você não pode estar se referindo às pessoas que moram aqui? — exclamou a Professora Minerva, pulando de pé e apontando para o número quatro — Dumbledore você não pode. Estive observando a família o dia todo. Você não poderia encontrar duas pessoas menos parecidas conosco. E têm um filho, vi-o dando chutes na mãe até a rua, berrando porque queria balas. Harry Potter não pode vir morar aqui! **

**— É o melhor lugar para ele — disse Dumbledore com firmeza. — os tios poderão lhe explicar tudo quando ele for mais velho, escrevi-lhes uma carta. **

**— Uma carta? — repetiu a professora com a voz fraca, sentando-se novamente no muro. — Francamente Dumbledore, você acha que pode explicar tudo isso em uma carta? Essas pessoas jamais vão entendê-lo! Ele vai ser famoso, uma lenda. Eu não me surpreenderia se o dia de hoje ficasse conhecido no futuro como o dia de Harry Potter. Vão escrever livros sobre Harry. Todas as crianças no nosso mundo vão conhecer o nome dele! **

**— Exatamente — disse Dumbledore, olhando muito sério por cima dos óculos de meia-lua. — Isto seria o bastante para virar a cabeça de qualquer menino. Famoso antes mesmo de saber andar. Famoso por alguma coisa que ele nem vai se lembrar! Veja que ele estará muito melhor se crescer longe de tudo isso e tenha capacidade de compreender? **

– Se for pensar por esse lado, o senhor tem razão, professor. Eu não gostaria que meu filho crescesse com toda essa fama. - Disse Lilian seriamente.

**A professora abriu a boca, mudou de ideia, engoliu em seco e então disse: **

**— É, é, você está certo é claro. Mas como é que o garoto vai chegar aqui, Dumbledore? — Ela olhou para a capa dele de repente como se lhe ocorresse que talvez escondesse Harry ali. **

**— Hagrid vai trazê-lo. **

**— Você acha que é sensato confiar a Hagrid uma tarefa importante como essa? **

– Eu confiaria minha vida a Hagrid - disse Remo.

**— Eu confiaria a Hagrid minha vida — respondeu Dumbledore. **

– Eu gosto mais como o tio Dumby disse - brincou Sirius tentando distrair o ambiente sério que se instalara.

**— Não estou dizendo que ele não tenha o coração no lugar — concedeu a professora de má vontade — mas você não pode fingir que ele é cuidadoso. Que tem uma tendência a... Que foi isso? **

**Um ronco discreto quebrara o silêncio da rua. Foi aumentando cada vez mais enquanto eles olhavam para cima e para baixo da rua à procura de um sinal de farol de carro, o ronco se transformou num trovão quando os dois olharam para o céu — e uma enorme motocicleta caiu do ar e parou na rua diante deles. **

Os olhos de Sirius começaram a brilhar à mansão da motocicleta.

**Se a motocicleta era enorme, não era nada comparada ao homem que a montava de lado. Ele era quase duas vezes mais alto do que um homem normal e pelo menos cinco vezes mais largo. Parecia simplesmente grande demais para existir e tão selvagem — emaranhados de barba e cabelos negros longos e grossos escondiam a maior parte do seu rosto, as mãos tinham o tamanho de uma lata de lixo e os pés calçados com botas de couro pareciam filhotes de golfinhos. Em seus braços imensos e musculosos ele segurava um embrulho de cobertores. **

Tiago e Lilian se ajeitaram na beirada da cadeira ao ouvirem sobre a primeira aparição de seu filho.

**— Hagrid — exclamou Dumbledore, parecendo aliviado — Finalmente. E onde foi que arranjou a moto? **

**— Pedi emprestada, Professor Dumbledore — respondeu o gigante, desmontando cuidadosamente da moto ao falar — O jovem Sirius me emprestou. Trouxe ele, professor. **

– Isso! - Exclamou Sirius ao saber da novidade. - É claro que um objeto tão incrível tinha que ser meu - continuou animado.

– Menos almofadinhas, menos - pediu Remo.

– Deixa de ser chato Aluado - retrucou o outro.

**— Não teve nenhum problema? **

**— Não, senhor. A casa ficou quase destruída, mas consegui tirá-lo inteiro antes que os trouxas invadissem o lugar. Ele dormiu quando estivemos sobrevoando Bristol. **

**Dumbledore e a Professora Minerva curvaram-se para o embrulho de cobertores. Dentro, apenas visível, havia um menino, que dormia a sono solto. Sob uma mecha de cabelos muito negros caída sobre a testa eles viram um corte curioso, tinha a forma de um raio. **

**— Foi aí que...? — sussurrou a professora. **

**— Foi — confirmou Dumbledore.— Ficará com a cicatriz para sempre. **

**— Será que você não poderia dar um jeito, Dumbledore? **

**— Mesmo que pudesse, eu não o faria. As cicatrizes podem vir a ser úteis. Tenho uma acima do joelho esquerdo que é um mapa perfeito do metrô de Londres. Bem, me dê ele aqui, Hagrid, é melhor acabarmos logo com isso. **

**Dumbledore recebeu Harry nos braços e virou-se para a casa dos Dursley. **

**— Será que eu podia... Podia me despedir dele, professor? — perguntou Hagrid. **

**Ele curvou a enorme cabeça descabelada para Harry e lhe deu o que deve ter sido um beijo muito áspero e peludo. Depois, sem aviso, Hagrid soltou um uivo como o de um cachorro ferido. **

– Não entendo porque algumas pessoas não gostam de cachorro - replicou Sirius.

Todos olharam para ele de uma maneira estranha, exceto, é claro, os Marotos que sabiam o motivo.

Ignorando os olhares sobre si, Sirius voltou a ler.

**— Psiu! — sibilou a Professora Minerva — Você vai acordar os trouxas! **

**— Desculpe — soluçou Hagrid, puxando um enorme lenço sujo e escondendo a cara nele. — Mas nã... Nã... Não consigo suportar, Lílian e Tiago mortos, e o coitadinho do Harry ter de viver com os trouxas... **

**– Hagrid parece gostar bastante de vocês - disse Alice tentando confortá-los um pouco. **

**Eles apenas deram um aceno de cabeça. **

**— É, é muito triste, mas controle-se, Hagrid, ou vão nos descobrir — sussurrou a professora, dando uma palmadinha desajeita no braço de Hagrid enquanto Dumbledore saltava a mureta de pedra e se dirigia à porta da frente. Depositou Harry devagarinho no batente, tirou uma carta da capa, meteu-a entre os cobertores do menino e em seguida, voltou para a companhia dos dois. Durante um minuto inteiro os três ficaram parados olhando para o embrulhinho, os ombros de Hagrid sacudiram, os olhos da Professora Minerva piscaram loucamente e a luz cintilante que sempre brilhava nos olhos de Dumbledore parecia ter-se extinguido.**

Lilian e Tiago deram um olhar de agradecimento a Dumbledore.

**— Bem — disse Dumbledore finalmente — acabou-se. Não temos mais nada a fazer aqui já podemos nos reunir aos outros para comemorar. **

**— É — disse Hagrid com a voz muito abafada. — Vou devolver a moto de Sirius. Boa noite, Professora Minerva, Professor Dumbledore... **

**Enxugando os olhos na manga da jaqueta, Hagrid montou na moto e acionou o motor com um pontapé, com um rugido ela levantou voo e desapareceu na noite. **

**— Nos veremos em breve, espero, Professora Minerva — falou Dumbledore, com um aceno da cabeça. A Professora Minerva assou o nariz em resposta. **

**Dumbledore se virou e desceu a rua. Na esquina parou e puxou o desiluminador. Deu um clique e doze esferas de luz voltaram aos lampiões de modo que a Rua dos Alfeneiros de repente iluminou-se com uma claridade laranja e ele divisou o gato listrado se esquivando pela outra ponta da rua. Mal dava para enxergar o embrulhinho de cobertores no batente do número quatro. **

**— Boa sorte, Harry — murmurou ele. Girou nos calcanhares e, com um movimento da capa, desapareceu. **

**Uma brisa arrepiou as cercas bem cuidadas da Rua dos Alfeneiros, silenciosas e quietas sob o negror do céu, o último lugar do mundo em que alguém esperaria que acontecessem coisas espantosas. Harry Potter virou-se dentro dos cobertores sem acordar. Sua mãozinha agarrou a carta ao lado, mas ele continuou a dormir, sem saber que era especial, sem saber que era famoso, sem saber que iria acordar dentro de poucas horas com o grito da Sra. Dursley ao abrir a porta da frente para pôr as garrafas de leite do lado de fora, nem que passaria as próximas semanas levando cutucadas e beliscões do primo Duda. Ele não podia saber que neste mesmo instante, havia pessoas se reunindo em segredo em todo o país que erguiam os copos e diziam com vozes abafadas. **

**— À Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu. **

Todos terminaram o capitulo em silêncio absoluto, até que Lilian tomou a iniciativa e chamou Tiago para conversar.

– Posso falar com você um minuto? - perguntou ela já levantando-se e olhando diretamente nos olhos do Maroto.

Ele moveu a cabeça afirmativamente e a seguiu até um canto da sala.

– Olha, eu sei que tudo isso é muito estranho, mas eu não gostaria de ter nada com você dessa maneira.

Algo pareceu quebrar dentro de Tiago assim que Lilian terminou a frase.

– Não me entenda mal, eu não estou dizendo que não terei nada com você, porque isso obviamente vai acontecer. Mas eu não gostaria que fosse apenas porque estamos lendo sobre o nosso futuro. Você entende? - Lilian disse tudo num sopro de voz.

Novamente Tiago afirmou com a cabeça.

– Você me pergunta se eu entendo? É claro que eu entendo. Afinal, Harry também é meu filho, lembra. E é tão estranho para mim quanto é para você ouvir sobre ele ou sobre no... nossa morte. - Exclamou Tiago.

– Tudo bem, então. O que você acha de sermos amigos por enquanto e deixarmos a coisa rolar? - perguntou a ruiva apreensiva.

Tiago abriu um sorriso enorme e estendeu a mão para apertar a estendida de Lilian.

– Feito - respondeu.

Lilian soltou a respiração - que nem percebera estar prendendo - em alívio.

– Vamos ao próximo capitulo, então.

Ela fez um aceno de cabeça positivo.

– Quem lê o próximo capitulo? - perguntou Tiago.

– Eu. - Respondeu Alice, tirando o livro da mão de Sirius e começando a ler.

**– O Vidro Que Sumiu.**


End file.
